The Answer
by FatedOnes
Summary: Teresa's prayed that God will send her a man that will love her, unconditionally. Little did she realize that he was standing in front of her all along. Therox story.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
Teresa stood there starring at the man that she had loved her whole life. She stood there starring at him with tear filled eyes. Tears that were brought about from his words. Words that cut her like a knife.  
  
"I never want to see you again. Stay away from me, Teresa. Stay away from me. Stay away from Gwen. Stay out of our lives!" Ethan yelled at her.  
  
"Ethan, just here me out..." Teresa tried to reason with him.  
  
"God, Teresa. What part of that did you not understand? You are to blame for all of this! All of it. I told you that I wanted to be with Gwen, yet you kept playing these games. The same damn games that lost you our relationship the first time. When are you going to learn, Teresa? When are you going to grow up?"  
  
"Ethan, you don't know what you're saying?"  
  
"I know damn well, what I'm saying. And I know damn well that I don't love you anymore, Teresa!"  
  
Teresa turned from Ethan and ran down the halls of the L.A. hospital. Ethan watched her run from him. He hated that he had to be so mean to Teresa, but it was the only way he knew he could get through to her. She would have to stay away from him. Far away. If she was anywhere near him, he could not resist her. He loved her too much.  
  
Teresa ran out of the main hospital door and ran right into the strong arms of her guardian angel. He wrapped his strong arms around her and ran a hand through her long, black hair. "Shh, Teresa, it's okay."  
  
"No, Fox, it's not. What's wrong with me, Fox? Why can't I be happy?"  
  
"You can be happy, Teresa, you just have to let things happen on their own."  
  
"I thought he was my destiny, Fox."  
  
"How could he be your destiny, Teresa? Things have always been too hard for you and Ethan."  
  
Teresa looked at him and was amazed at how for some reason Fox's words were finally ringing true. "Maybe your right, Fox. Maybe I've tried to force destiny. Maybe I should just step back and let things happen on their own."  
  
"Good plan, Teresa, though I'm not so certain I believe you mean that for one minute."  
  
"I do, Fox. If Ethan is meant to be with me then it will happen in time. Maybe I should go on living my life. He certainly is living his."  
  
Later that night, Teresa sat alone on her bed at the apartment. She opened the drawer of her bedside table and pulled out the picture of Ethan she had hidden there.  
  
"How could I have been so wrong in loving you, Ethan? You seemed like the perfect man. A man who would never betray me. Never let me down. But you did, Ethan. You let me down. I was always there for you. Always. You can't deny that. You can't deny that there was nothing that I didn't try or nothing that I wouldn't have sacrified to be with you. But I was never good enough, never strong enough. I wasn't perfect. Your vision of how I should be was unreal. No one could ever be that perfect. Not even, Gwen. I tried to create my destiny with you. I tried to make things happen, but not anymore. I'm through fighting for you, because you never fought for me. You blame me for Sarah's death, and I won't deny that I didn't play some part in it. But you and Gwen should take a good look in the mirror, Ethan, because you two are just as much to blame for this as me." Teresa fought back the tears, " I have to stay away from you, Ethan. As much as I hate to admit it. I have to stay far away from you."  
  
She lay her head back against her pillow, "Please, God. Send me someone. Give me someone who will take Ethan off of my mind. Someone who will love me unconditionally. Someone who can see past my flaws, my imperfections and love me anyways. Someone I can always depend on."  
  
Teresa had just drifted off to sleep when there was a knock at her door. She noticed that she still held the picture of Ethan in her hands. She placed it gently back in the drawer and then walked over and opened the door, and there he stood. The man that she had prayed about. That man that would love her unconditionally. The man she could depend on. The only problem being that neither of them knew it yet. She smiled when she saw him standing there. "Fox." 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Teresa smiled up at Fox. He stood in front of her with only a pair of swim trunks on. He handed her a bathing suit. "Come on, it's a beautiful night. Let's not waste the few days of summer that we have left couped up in this god-forsaken apartment."  
  
Teresa looked down at the tiny bikini and frowned, "You expect me to wear this?"  
  
Fox grinned, "But of course."  
  
She shook her head, "I don't think so. I'll pick my own bathing suit. I'll be out in a minute." She shut the door in his face and rolled her eyes. He was such a little pervert, but she couldn't help but love him. Love him? God, where had that come from? The stress of everything must be getting to her she thought as she slipped into a bathing suit.  
  
She opened the door to find that Fox was still standing there waiting on her. He looked down and smiled, "Nice."  
  
"Yeah, a lot more modest than the one you had picked for me."  
  
"Hey, I tried." He shrugged.  
  
"Yeah, and you got shot down, didn't you?"  
  
"It got you out of your room, didn't it?"  
  
"You have a point there." She wrapped her arms around her as she stepped outside, it was a little cooler than she had expected. Fall was just around the corner. "Maybe I should get a jacket."  
  
"Nonsence, I'll keep you warm."  
  
"Like I said, maybe I should get a jacket." She ran back in her room and pulled out a lightweight jacket.  
  
"Better?" Fox asked.  
  
"Much. So why the sudden impulse to go for a walk on the beach?"  
  
"Thought we both might need it. You've been very stressed lately."  
  
"And you are getting impatient waiting on this mystery woman?"  
  
Fox shot her a glance out of the corner of his eye, "Yeah. I guess you're right."  
  
"What's new?" She grinned.  
  
"There! That's what I wanted to see." Fox said happily.  
  
She stopped and turned to face him, "What? What did you want to see?" She was still grinning.  
  
"That. You're smile. It's radiant. I love this Teresa."  
  
Oh, no, Teresa thought. There was that word again. Love. "This Teresa's been hid away for a long time, Fox."  
  
"I know, I wish she would come out and play more often." He winked at her.  
  
"Is that right?"  
  
He tucked a stray hair behind her ear, "Yeah, this Teresa is nice. Just the way I like her."  
  
"Thank you, Fox." Teresa whispered.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For always seeing the best in me. You've never judged me or frowned upon me. You just took me for who I was. You never let anyone's opinions or remarks about me sway your relationship with me. You're a true friend, Fox. My best friend."  
  
He took her hand in his, "And you're my best friend, Teresa. Nothing will ever come between that."  
  
They walked down the beach hand in hand just content being in each other's company. Teresa secretly wishing that Fox was right. She hoped nothing would ever come between what they had. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
"Fox, I'm sorry, I just think that it's time that I head back to Harmony. My son and my family are there. Come on, you knew that this time would come sooner or later." Teresa said.  
  
"Yeah, I know, I just wish you would reconsider and bring Little Ethan here to L.A. and live here permanently. You and I could live here together. Gwen and Ethan are on their way back to Harmony now. Chad and Whitney are looking for a place of their own..."  
  
"You know I can't do that. It's important to me that Little Ethan knows his family. He would be devastated if he couldn't see his grandma on a regular basis. Besides, your father wouldn't even let me leave the grounds with him, do you think he'll let me relocate him to Harmony?"  
  
"Hey, I'm family, too. Do you not think that it's important that he knows his big brother?" Fox asked.  
  
"You are a very important part of his life, Fox, and that won't change no matter where we live. You can come to Harmony to visit us and we'll occasionally fly out for a visit."  
  
"You won't have to work out here, Teresa. I'll take care of you and Little Ethan. You can stay at home and spend all the time you want to with him."  
  
"Please, Fox, you're not going to change my mind. I'll be flying back to Harmony in two days." Fox turned his back on Teresa and walked out on the apartment balcony. Teresa followed closely behind him. She walked up behind him and gently placed her hand on the side of his arm. "Don't be like this, Fox. Under different circumstances I would take you up on your offer, but you know how hard it is to grow up away from all your family. I can't do that to Little Ethan. It's not fair to him."  
  
Fox ran his fingers through his hair and then turned to face Teresa. "You're right. We'll make the most of your last two days here in L.A. Is there anything you would like to do?"  
  
"Maybe we could go to that little club again. That was fun."  
  
"Under one condition." Fox smiled.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"I get an encore presentation of that little dance."  
  
"That may be a little difficult, you know. I won't have anyone their to try and make jealous." She grinned.  
  
"I've got news for you, Teresa. Ethan wasn't the only jealous man in the room that night. Every man in the club practically had his tongue hanging out."  
  
Teresa playfully shoved him. "You're being ridiculous, Fox."  
  
"It's true, Teresa." Teresa's face blushed. "You don't know how beautiful you truly are, do you?"  
  
"Stop it, Fox." Teresa's face turned an even deeper shade of red.  
  
"You're the most beautiful woman I've ever met, Teresa." He placed a finger under her chin and gently lifted it so that she was looking him in the eye. "Teresa, when you walk into a crowded room every man notices you. You're smile could light up even the darkest of nights. You're eyes are the most beautiful eyes I've ever had the pleasure of looking into." Fox trailed his fingers to her lips and gently traced them. "You have the softest lips, Teresa." He leaned in closer to her. "That night on the beach..."  
  
"Teresa? Teresa? Are you in here?" Whitney yelled, running fractically into the Crane apartment. Fox pulled back away from Teresa just as Whitney stepped out onto the balcony. "Oh, Teresa." Whitney said rushing into her friends arms.  
  
"Whitney, honey, what's wrong?" Teresa asked concerned.  
  
Whitney covered her mouth, "This is the first place he'll come looking for me. We have to get out of here, Teresa."  
  
"Whitney, calm down and tell us what's going on." Fox said.  
  
"Please, I don't want to see him right now. Can we just get out of here?"  
  
"See who, Whit?"  
  
"Chad."  
  
Fox was definitely interested now. "Why don't you want to see Chad?"  
  
"It's along story, Fox, and right now I just want to get out of here."  
  
Teresa turned to face Fox, "Can we borrow your car keys?"  
  
"Sure." Fox pulled them out of his pocket. "You're not putting you two in danger, are you Whitney?"  
  
"Don't be silly, Fox. Chad would never hurt either of us." Teresa scolded him.  
  
Whitney wiped away a tear. "You're right, Teresa. He would never physically hurt either one of us, but Chad has hurt me worse than I ever thought he could." Whitney saw the lights of a car pull into the drive of the apartment complex. "Oh, God, that's his car. Please, Teresa, we have to go now or he'll catch us."  
  
A few minutes later...  
  
Chad burst through the door of the partment. "Whitney! Whitney! I know you're here. Will you please just come out and talk to me?"  
  
Fox came walking into the living area, "Hey! Calm down, Chad. What's going on?"  
  
"Don't play games with me, Fox. I know Whitney's here."  
  
"Actually, Chad, she's not. Take a look around if you'd like. I'd appreciate it though if you would keep your voice down. Teresa's not feeling to well, she's in her room sleeping." Fox lied.  
  
"Damn it! I was sure she would come here first. Her and Teresa tell each other everything."  
  
"Is everything alright, Chad?"  
  
"No, it's not, Fox. I've messed up big time."  
  
"Look, Chad, if you're in some kind of trouble I can probably help you out."  
  
"I don't think you could even help me out now." Chad fell back on the couch.  
  
Fox sat down on the couch beside him, "Care to fill me in?"  
  
"To make a long story short, Fox, I have a past here in L.A. Unfortunately the past has come back to haunt me." Chad rubbed his temples. "I use to run with a pretty tough crowd when I lived here. I was even involved in a gang. I wanted out, but they wouldn't let me. That's how I ended up in Harmony." He got up from the couch and started pacing the room.  
  
"So, Whitney knows you were in a gang. Big deal." Fox shrugged.  
  
"That's not what she's so upset about." Chad sighed  
  
"Then what is it?"  
  
"Her name is LaToya. We met when we were sixteen and by the time we were 19 we were married."  
  
Fox nearly choked on the beer he had been sipping on. "You were married?"  
  
"That's the thing, Fox. Before I left L.A., I handed LaToya divorce papers. She agreed that she would sign them and take care of the rest herself. I thought this whole time we were divorced."  
  
"You mean you're still married?" Fox asked, grinning within himself. This was good. Damn good. Whitney would be his and Chad would be the one that pushed her into his arms. This was going to be easier than he had thought. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
"Whitney, are you sure?" Teresa asked stunned.  
  
"He admitted to it, Teresa. He told me that he had been married. God, he's still married." Whitney covered her mouth with her trembling hand. "I can't believe this is happening. I thought I could trust Chad, but obviously I can't."  
  
"Surely he can explain it, Whitney. Have you actually talked to Chad, found out what exactly is going on?"  
  
"I can't Teresa. I can't face him right now."  
  
"Don't be ridiculous, Whitney. You need to talk to him. He loves you and you love him, you owe that to him. You owe it to each other."  
  
"No, Teresa, I don't owe him anything. He lied to me." Whitney was becoming angry.  
  
"He failed to tell you he was married, Whitney. He didn't exactly lie to you." Teresa pointed out.  
  
"Are you defending him?" She asked surprised.  
  
"No, all I'm saying is that he didn't exactly lie to you, he just failed to tell you everything about his past. I can sympathized with that. I'm not exactly proud of my past with Julian or even Ethan for that matter."  
  
Whitney just starred at Teresa. "See what I mean?" Teresa asked. "I did things with Julian that I would take back in a heartbeat if it didn't mean loosing my son. Though I'm ashamed of my actions with Julian in Bermuda he did give me a beautiful gift. And Ethan," Teresa sighed, "a part of me will love him for the rest of my life, but I've done so many stupid things for that man, and he never once thanked me or even showed an ounce of appreciation for it. I mean, I went to death row for him and while I laid in a coffin in the Crane mansion, he was upstairs getting Gwen pregnant."  
  
"This is a totally different situation, Teresa." Whitney scolded her.  
  
"No, it's not. I'm trying to put Ethan in my past. That's where he deserves to be. I'm trying to move on and forget him. That's exactly what Chad did. He put this woman in his past. You're his future, Whitney. He loves you and you love him. You can't deny each other that."  
  
"I don't think I can do that, Teresa. Chad lied to me or at least he kept the truth from me."  
  
Teresa rolled her eyes, "Do you know how much you sound like Ethan? You two are so big on honesty. Maybe you two should be together." She walked off leaving her friend standing there alone.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Fox stood up and grinned, unnoticed by Chad, "Wait a minute, wait a minute. You're telling me that you're married?"  
  
"Yes. No. Man this situation is all...screwed up. When I left L.A. I gave her the divorce papers and she said she would take care of them. I assumed she had."  
  
"You know what they say about assuming, Chad."  
  
"Fox, I'm not in the mood for the snide remarks."  
  
"All I'm saying is that maybe you should have stuck around until you knew that the divorce had gone through. Would have saved yourself a lot of heartache."  
  
"Damn it! How could I have been so stupid?" Chad turned around to face Fox. "You and Whitney seem pretty close lately, maybe you could talk to her for me."  
  
"Chad, you know I can't do that."  
  
"Why the hell not?" Chad's face turned red, "Wait a minute. You do have feelings for Whitney, don't you?"  
  
"Come on, Chad. Don't be silly."  
  
Chad took in a deep breath, "Yeah, man, I'm sorry. You love Teresa."  
  
"Yeah, I love Teresa." Fox said quitely to himself. Almost as if trying to convince himself otherwise.  
  
"Why won't you talk to Whitney for me?" Chad asked.  
  
"I guess I could. It's just that you guys are both my friend and I just hate getting in the middle of this." Fox said.  
  
"I guess you're right, man. This is something I have to do on my own."  
  
"Just give her sometime, man. You know, let her sort out her feelings."  
  
Chad nodded, "Yeah, good idea. This has thrown Whitney for a loop. I guess she does need sometime to sort things out."  
  
Fox smiled, 'Time for me to make my move.' 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Teresa walked back into the apartment and slammed Fox's keys down on the table.  
  
"Woah, Teresa, are you okay?" Fox asked.  
  
"No, Fox, I'm not. This whole situation is just ridiculous."  
  
"Yeah, I know. Can you believe it? Chad's married." He sat down on the sofa and motioned for Teresa to take the seat beside him. "How's Whitney?"  
  
She rolled her eyes and sat down beside him. "She's understandably upset, but she's not even going to give Chad the benefit of the doubt."  
  
Fox looked at her confused, "And you would?"  
  
"Yes, I would. I've thought a lot about it, Fox. What Chad did is not a lot different from what I pulled with Ethan. Marrying Julian and then trying to hide my pregnancy and leading Ethan to believe it was his." She looked Fox squarely in the face. "I know I should have leveled with Ethan from the beginning, but I was so afraid I would loose him. Rebecca and Gwen were just waiting in the bushes for me to make a mistake. They were there waiting to pounce on me and they did." Tears fell down her face. "I needed Ethan, Fox. I was so scared. Here I was, nineteen years old and pregnant and I didn't know what to do, who to turn to. He left me, Fox. He abandoned me when I needed him the most."  
  
Fox took her hand in his, "I'm sorry, Teresa. I would have never abandoned you like that."  
  
"I just hope Whitney wakes up and sees what she had standing in front of her. Chad loves her with all his heart. He would do anything for her."  
  
"But he kept the truth from her, Teresa. Do you not think he was wrong to do that?" Fox asked.  
  
"I do, Fox. Don't get me wrong. Chad should have told Whitney about his past, but sometimes it's just not that simple. Sometimes there are things in your past that are just better left alone. He thought he was divorced and he left L.A for Harmony with every intention of starting a new life. How was he to know that his wife never turned in the divorce papers."  
  
"Things like this always seem to find a way of sneaking out, Teresa. It doesn't matter how much you try to forget them or how deep you think you've buried them." He sighed, he really should be taking his own advice. Oh well, no matter. He, of course, was a Crane. He always got what he wanted, and Whitney was no exception.  
  
"Tell me something I don't already know." She sighed. "I just hate to see Chad hurt. I know what it's like to love someone and then them turn their back on you."  
  
"Don't worry, Teresa. Everything will work out in the end. It always does."  
  
"I guess you're right, Fox."  
  
"You'll see, the people who are meant to be together will be together. No doubt about it."  
  
***Let me know what you think. I've back tracked a little and I hopefully will catch up to current storylines and then write it how I think it should be written. Don't worry though, just like Fox says, the people who are meant to be together will be together!" 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
"I can't believe you still insist on going home, Teresa. Are you sure I can't convince you to stay here with me?" Fox begged.  
  
"No, Fox. You know I love you to death, but I have a son at home waiting on me. Well, eventually come and visit and I insist on you coming to visit us also. You've got a lot to teach him you know."  
  
Fox liked the sound of that, "Yeah, I guess I do, huh? Tell the little guy I said hi when you get home. Call me when you get back to Harmony so that I know you made it there safely."  
  
"Are you sure you want come back to live in Harmony, Fox?"  
  
"Come on, Teresa. You know you're the only one that even cares if I'm there. Besides, I kind of like it here in L.A. I've got the recording studio to run and I feel like I'm making progress with my grandfather and showing him I'm capable of one day running the empire."  
  
"I'll miss you, Fox. Harmony just want be the same without you."  
  
"And L.A. won't be the same without you, Teresa." Fox hugged her. "Good luck, Teresa. I have a feeling you're going to need it when you get back home. Rebecca and my mother will be out for blood."  
  
"I'm not afraid of them, Fox. You should already know that." Teresa smiled.  
  
"Yeah, one of the many reasons I'm so crazy about you."  
  
"Any last words of advice."  
  
"Just that all you dreams are waiting for you, Teresa, you just have to be willing to let fate takes it course. Don't force it. I know you say that you're over Ethan, but you're not. Give yourself time to get over him, and don't rush into a relationship that you're not ready for."  
  
"When did you get so smart, Fox?" Teresa looked at him amazed.  
  
"I guess you've just brought out the best in me." He pulled her closer into him. "Have a safe flight. Don't forget, call me when you get there."  
  
Teresa held onto Fox tightly, "I will. I miss you already, Fox."  
  
"But I know you miss your son even more. Go on or you're going to miss your flight." He eventually let go of her.  
  
"Bye, Fox. Hope to see you soon." Teresa kissed him on the cheek and then turned and walked down the terminal.  
  
Fox waved one last time and smiled as Teresa disappeared out of his sight. He walked back to his car and as he pulled his car out of the airport he wondered why seeing Teresa go had hurt him so much. It wasn't like he was in love with her or anything. Sure, they were good friend, maybe even the best of friends, but why did he feel like a big piece of him was missing.  
  
Teresa stepped aboard the airplane and quickly found her seat. She put her purse and small carryall bag into the upper storage compartment and took her seat. She looked out the window at the beautiful blue L.A. sky. She had for the most part enjoyed her time in L.A. Of course, there had been the disaster of Gwen loosing her baby, but she had never meant for that to happen, but she was sure she would get the full blame from everyone in Harmony.  
  
Teresa had to admit that she didn't like Gwen. In fact, she down right hated her. But even she wouldn't wish this on her worst enemy. She thought of her beautiful blonde haired son and how she loved him with all her heart. He was her life and she couldn't imagine life without him. She thought back to how she had almost aborted him when she first learned that she was pregnant. She knew that she could have never gone through with it, but it scared her that she might not love this child that she had created with Julian Crane. It wasn't until Teresa first laid her eyes on her newborn son that she realized that she would love him no matter what. It didn't matter to her that he was conceived in a drunken state, with a man that she and half of Harmony despised. She loved him anyways.  
  
For some reason though, Teresa felt almost empty. She knew that she would be happy when she got back to see her son, there was no questioning that, but for some reason even that didn't seem to totally fill her void. What was wrong with her? she wondered. Why all of a sudden did she seem so lonely? 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
"Is this seat taken?" The frail voice of a woman broke Teresa from her reverie.  
  
She looked up stunned to see who was standing in front of her. "Whitney? What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm going back to Harmony, Teresa. Where all the people I love and trust are?"  
  
"Whitney, come on, you don't want to do this. Have you talked to Chad?" Teresa asked.  
  
"Yeah, and nothing he says can change the fact that he's married and that he never told me about it. God, I can't believe how stupid I was. I can only hope that my father and Simone can forgive me. I've let them down so bad, Teresa. I chose Chad over my family. The three people I could always count on the most in this world."  
  
"Stop it, Whitney. You haven't let them down anymore than they let you down."  
  
Whitney looked at Teresa puzzled, "What are you saying, Teresa? How did my family let me down?"  
  
"Simone was being childish to think that Chad ever loved her. It was obvious from the start that you were the one that he wanted and loved. You'r father and mother should have trusted you and knew that you would never fall for a man that didn't live up to their standards. You're a kind and loving person, Whitney, and that's exactly what kind of guys you attract. Chad is a good man and if you're parents can't see that then they're the ones in the wrong. Not you."  
  
Whitney sat there for a moment, not sure of what to say. She finally shook her head, "It doesn't matter anymore. I just hope they're willing to accept me back into the family." Whitney wiped the tears from her eyes, "I think I'll freshen up in the bathroom before the flight leaves. I'll be back in just a second."  
  
Teresa nodded and watched Whitney walk away. She looked out the window again, "I hope your family is more forgiving than you apparently are, Whitney, otherwise you're in for a heartbreak."  
  
Fox pulled his sleak sportscar into the parking lot of the Crane apartments. He got out of his car and decided that it was a nice day to sit around the pool. Better take advantage of what little was still left of the hot summer days.  
  
He ran up to his apartment and changed into his swim suit. He grabbed a towel and some sun block and headed down toward the pool. He found an empty seat and stretch out in it, letting the warm sun relax his tense muscles. The stress of the past couple of days had gotten to him more than he could have ever realized. Teresa was gone. He was definitely going to miss her. One thing was for certain when Teresa was around. There was never a dull moment.  
  
Then of course, there was this deal with Whitney. He would give her a few days to cool off and then he would make his move. Fox grinned. It was funny how things worked out. He never thought that winning Whitney over would be this easy. And who would have guessed that the person who claimed to love her was the one that was helping push her into his arms. Chad was a fool. Whitney would never take him back. Never. She was so big on honesty.  
  
Honesty. That word cut Fox to the quick. The last thing he had been lately was honest. That would all change when he had won over Whitney. He would change then. Right now he had to use anything possible to get Whitney. And at the moment, Fox thought that honesty was most definitely not the best policy.  
  
A dark shadow settled over Fox. He looked up to see an outline of a man. "Come on, man, you're blocking my sun."  
  
"Fox, we need to talk." Chad said.  
  
"About what?" Fox said nonchalantly.  
  
"I think you know, Fox."  
  
Fox grimmaced. He had a feeling things were about to get ugly. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
"Mommy! Mommy!" Little Ethan yelled running up to his mother throwing himself into her arms.  
  
Teresa hugged him close. "Little Ethan, I've missed you so much."  
  
Whitney looked at them and smiled, "I'll leave you two alone. I'll go check on our bags."  
  
"I've missed you too, mommy." He held out a picture he had drawn. "Look, I drew this for you."  
  
Teresa looked down at the picture. "Wow! This is wonderful. I think I'll frame it and hang it in my bedroom. How would you like that?"  
  
Little Ethan smiled proudly. "Do you really like it?"  
  
"I love it." Teresa smiled.  
  
Little Ethan pointed at the stick figures, "That's you, mommy."  
  
"It looks just like me." Teresa pointed to another stick figure. "Let me guess. That's you right there, isn't it."  
  
"That's right."  
  
Teresa pointed to the other stick figure, "Who's that, baby?"  
  
"That's Fox. I like Fox. I think he likes you too, mommy. Do you like him?"  
  
"Yes, Little Ethan, I like Fox very much."  
  
"Can he be my daddy?" Little Ethan asked with a hint of sadness in his voice.  
  
Teresa stuttered, "Little Ethan..."  
  
Pilar finally caught up to little Ethan. "My, Little Ethan, you sure can run fast." She looked up at her daughter. "Teresa, it's about time you came home. I was worried you would stay in L.A. until Ethan and Gwen came home. Poor Gwen. I can't imagine what she's going through."  
  
Teresa's head fell. "Mama, please, not now."  
  
"You really should be ashamed of yourself, Teresa. Don't you think you've caused them two enough misery." Pilar continued to reprimand her daughter.  
  
"That's enough, mama." Antonio came up behind them. "I'm sure Teresa's sorry for everything that happened in L.A. No point rubbing it in her face." He walked over and gave his younger sister a hug. "You okay, Teresa."  
  
Teresa hugged him back. "I've been better. What about you?"  
  
"Yeah, me too."  
  
"Antonio, I'm sorry about you and Sheridan. You have to know that we only did it for your own good."  
  
"That's what everyone keeps telling me. Somehow, it doesn't make me feel any better. How could I have been so foolish, Teresa."  
  
"Teresa, that's enough. You'll upset Antonio. He has enough to worry about without you reminding him of Sheridan."  
  
"Mama. Why don't you take Little Ethan and pull the car around. I'll get Whitney and Teresa's bags and we'll meet you around front."  
  
She looked at Teresa and sighed. "Sure. Come on Little Ethan." She took his hand and the two of them walked away.  
  
Antonio put an arm around his sister and started walking toward the baggage area. "I'm sorry mama always gives you such a hard time. Do you want me to have a talk with her?" He asked.  
  
"No, that's okay. I know she means well."  
  
"Yeah, but she'll never get through that thick head of yours will she?" He grinned. "In fact, I have a feeling nobody can."  
  
"I wouldn't say that."  
  
"Who could possibly get through that thick skin of yours?" Antonio asked.  
  
"Just a close friend." She smiled.  
  
"A close friend, huh?" He gave her a sidelong glance.  
  
"Not what you think. I'm not ready for a relationshiop right now. He's just a close friend."  
  
"This close friend wouldn't happen to be blonde headed, tall, multimillionaire..."  
  
"Yes, Antonio, it's Fox, and before you start on the Crane bit, he's different from all of them. He's been there for me when no one else was. Fox means a lot to me." She said sincerely.  
  
"I see that, Teresa." He picked up her bags and handed them to Teresa and then he picked up Whitney's. "Are you sure your feelings for Fox are that of a friendship?"  
  
"Yes." She looked at him wide-eyed. "Yes! I mean Fox and I are just friends, nothing else." She stammered on her words.  
  
"Sounds like you're still trying to convince yourself there, sis." Antonio smiled.  
  
***Hey guys. Wondering why I'm using Antonio? I actually feel sorry for the man who plays the character. Imagine if he read the message boards. He's doing the best with what they give him. Anyways, he's also from my home town. Knoxville, TN. Hope you enjoy. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
"No, Chad, I have no idea what you're talking about. Care to fill me in?"  
  
"Don't give me that, Fox. You can't tell me you didn't know that Whitney was leaving L.A." Chad raised his voice.  
  
Fox swung his legs around and sat forward on his chair. "Wait a minute. Back up. Did you just say that Whitney left L.A.?" Fox asked stunned.  
  
"That's exactly what I'm saying."  
  
Fox ran his fingers through his hair. "I didn't realize she was that upset."  
  
"Yeah, well, believe it man. She was more than just upset. She was furious." Chad pushed over the small side table that stood between him and Fox. "Damn it how could I have been so stupid?"  
  
"You have to admit it was a pretty stupid move to bring Whitney out to L.A. where you had once had gang relations and a wife."  
  
"What the hell are you saying, Fox?" Chad asked angrily.  
  
"Hey, don't get angry with me." Fox stood up and faced him. "You've brought this on your ownself Chad. You should have known better than to ever bring Whitney here to L.A."  
  
"I was trying to make a life for us." Chad shot back.  
  
"No, Chad, you were trying to make a life for yourself. You were trying to fulfill your dreams even if it meant hurting Whitney in the process." Fox yelled.  
  
"That's a lie, Fox and and you know it. I was trying to make a future for both of us. A better life for the both of us."  
  
"If that was the case you would have stayed in Harmony with her. You could have made a future there with her."  
  
"That's where you're wrong, Fox. Whitney and I could have never truly been happy in Harmony. Her father would have made sure of that. Not to mention Simone."  
  
"Just excuses Chad. If you loved Whitney the way you claim to you would have never dragged her out her to L.A. to pursue some dream of being a recording executive. You put yourself above her and that was your downfall."  
  
"So when did you become so big on what was best for Whitney?" Chad pushed him. "Huh? I thought you were more concerned about Teresa. Isn't she your mystery woman? Or let me guess, she's just a cover up to your real mystery woman. And who would that be, Fox? That's not too hard to figure out now is it?" Chad pushed Fox again and Fox went sprawling back onto the lounge chair. "I should have known better than to ever trust a Crane. You're all the same. Lying, deceitful..."  
  
Fox surged up out of the chair. "Shut up, Chad. You don't know the first thing about me."  
  
Chad laughed mockingly, "Oh, I don't do I? You're a lying sonofabitch, Fox, and I swear to God you had better stay away from Whitney or I'll..."  
  
"You'll what, Chad? Sick one of your gang buddies on me. You don't scare me, Chad and neither do they. So why don't you just go back to the misses and live happily ever after."  
  
Chad starred at Fox for a short moment and then turned to walk away. He then stopped dead in his tracks and turned to face Fox yet again. "You know, Fox, I wonder what Teresa would think about all of this? Her beloved Fox in love with her best friend and lying to her about it the entire time." Chad turned back around and this time he was gone.  
  
Fox sat back down in the chair and took a deep breath. Everything around him began to spin. He thought he was going to be sick. 


	10. Chapter 10

Teresa's phone rang at 11 o'clock that night. She had put Little Ethan down for the night several hours earlier and had just gotten out of a much needed, relaxing bubble bath. She picked up her phone reaching it on the fourth ring.  
  
"Hello?" Teresa said winded from her quick sprint to the phone.  
  
"Teresa, it's Fox. Where have you been? I've been trying to reach you all day."  
  
"Yes, Fox, I'm fine. Thank you for asking. My flight home was wonderful. Little Ethan is doing just fine." She said sarcastically smiling.  
  
"Sorry." He sighed. "Things here in L.A. are just a little crazy right now."  
  
"Chad?" She smirked.  
  
"Yeah. He's pissed, Teresa." Fox turned looking out the window of the penthouse apartment. The lights of LA lit up his room. It was truly an amazing place, but somehow now it seemed a little lonely.  
  
"I can imagine."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me that Whitney was leaving with you?"  
  
"Because I didn't know. She just showed up this morning on the plane and said she was coming back to Harmony with me."  
  
"And you didn't try to talk some sense into her?" Fox asked.  
  
"She wouldn't listen. She says that Chad's betrayed her trust and she doesn't think she'll ever be able to forgive him and she wants to try to make things right with her family."  
  
"She's going to give up on Chad that easy?"  
  
"Sure looks that way to me." Teresa picked up the picture of her and Whitney that sat on her bedside table. "Whitney sure has a lot to learn when it comes to love."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Everybody makes mistakes, Fox. Sometimes those mistakes even hurt other people. But that's no reason to turn you back on them and run."  
  
"Chad lied to Whitney, Teresa."  
  
"I won't argue with you on that, Fox. Chad should have been upfront with Whitney from the beginning, but sometimes the past can be so painful that you try not to relive it. Sometimes you even manage to block it out completely. I'm sure that's what Chad did. He probably never thought that LaToya and Whitney would ever cross paths."  
  
"I guess you speak from experience, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, Fox, I am. I've made a lot of mistakes in the past. Told a lot of lies and done a lot of things to hurt other people, and in the end it lost me the man that I loved. I betrayed his trust too many times and I know how much I hurt him and my family. I just don't want Chad and Whitney to turn out like Ethan and I did."  
  
"Yeah, I guess I can see why." Fox ran his fingers through his hair. "Look, is Whitney alright?"  
  
"She was fine when we dropped her off and her house. I've not talked to her since. I thought I would give her sometime with her family. I was going to call her tomorrow to see if she wanted to have breakfast with me."  
  
"Give her my love, will you."  
  
"Yeah, and please tell Chad that I'm rooting for him."  
  
"Yeah." Fox dragged out. "About Chad."  
  
"What about him? Is he okay?"  
  
"Well, like I said he's pretty pissed. Especially with me."  
  
"With you? Why would he angry with you?"  
  
"He thinks I put Whitney up to leaving with you."  
  
"But you didn't."  
  
"Yeah, you and I both know that, but he's not buying it."  
  
"I don't understand why he thinks you put her up to leaving. What could your motive possibly be?"  
  
Fox cleared his throat, "You've got me. I've been trying to figure it out all day."  
  
"Unless..."  
  
"Unless what, Teresa?"  
  
She shook her head. No it couldn't possibly be that. "Never mind, just a stupid thought." She cleared her own throat, "Look, it's getting late and this jet lag thing is really getting to me. How about I call you tomorrow? I'll let you know how Whitney's doing and maybe I can talk to Chad for you. I'm sure he's just upset that Whitney's left and he's just trying to find someone other than himself to blame."  
  
"Yeah, I hope you're right. I'll talk to you tomorrow, Teresa. Sweet dreams, beautiful."  
  
"Fox..." It was too late. He had already hang up.  
  
Teresa fell back against her bed. God, how she hoped her gut feeling wasn't right. She didn't know if she could bare it. Worst of all she didn't think she was going to get a ounce of sleep tonight.  
  
Fox decided to take a walk on the beach. He needed to clear his mind. He thought talking to Teresa would help, but for some reason it had only seemed to make things worse. He walked down to the edge of the water and let the ocean wash up over his feet. He thought back to the last night that he and Teresa had walked along the beach together. That somehow made him miss her more. L.A. just wasn't the same without her. Maybe he should head back to Harmony. He did like the thought of living her in L.A. without Teresa.  
  
There was another plus to the situation. Whitney was there also. Fox ran his fingers through his hair. He was totally confused. The thought of going back to Harmony to be with Whitney should have been his main priority, but for some reason when he thought of returning to Harmony his mind always went back to Teresa. 


	11. Chapter 11

Two weeks later...  
  
"Fox you have to come home. You have to come back to Harmony." Theresa cried into the phone.  
  
"Calm down, Theresa. What's going on?" He asked.  
  
"They've taken him away from me, Fox. Please! Please, you have to help me."  
  
"Who, Theresa?"  
  
"Little Ethan. He's gone, Fox. They've taken him from me." She sobbed.  
  
Fox sat down on the edge of his bed. "Who did this, Theresa?" He asked pissed.  
  
"Gwen and Rebecca, who else?"  
  
"Those bitches." Fox steamed.  
  
"That's not all, Fox. They sent Children's Protective Services to pick him up. They practically ripped him out of my arms while Gwen, Rebecca and Ethan watched. Can you believe it, Fox? Ethan, his godfather, watched while they took my child away from me." Theresa cried even more. "Little Ethan begged them to let him stay with his mommy, but they all just stood there stoned faced like it was nothing. How can people be so heartless?"  
  
"Theresa, I don't know what to say." He rubbed his forehead. "I don't know what to do."  
  
"Please, Fox, come home. I need you here with me. I need you to help fight for custody. I can't live without him. I'll die without him."  
  
"Don't talk like that, Theresa. I don't know how much I can help you. I'm sure my grandfather and Julian will fight me back every step of the way. Rebecca will make sure of that. She's got something on both of them. She has to. She's got them wrapped to tightly around her finger."  
  
"Please, Fox. Please come home." She begged.  
  
"Okay, Theresa, just give me time to get a flight scheduled and I'll be back in Harmony as soon as I can." He was already piling clothes into a suitcase.  
  
"Thank you, Fox."  
  
"No problem, Theresa. That's what friends are for."  
  
"You're a true friend, Fox."  
  
"Theresa?" He stopped packing for a minute and picked up a photograph of him and Theresa that lay on his bedside table.  
  
"Yes, Fox."  
  
"You know I love you, right?"  
  
"Yeah, I love you, too. Please hurry. I need you now more than ever."  
  
Hey, I know it's short. I wanted it that way though so don't rag me too hard. I just wanted to kind of skip forward a little bit and give you a glimpse into how this story is going to go along. I will slightly follow the basic storyline now, but with a few different twist. Hope you like. I kind of have it planned a head of time and one scene I have planned will probably tear your hearts out, so prepare. I'll update when I can. Thanks for all the reviews. Lydia-You're so mean, but I love you do death. Love your names for Whitney. Ain't she a scank!? 


	12. Chapter 12

The Crane jet landed a short time later in Harmony. He stepped out of the plane and looked out around him. He was finally home. Funny, he thought to himself, he hadn't realized when Harmony had become his home, but at some point during the last few months he had spent there it had. He got into the limo that awaited him there at the small airport just outside Harmony. Destination-The Lopez-Fitzgerald residence. He had to get to Theresa, she needed him more than ever before.  
  
After what seemed like the longest drive of his life, the limo finally pulled into the drive of the Lopez-Fitzgerald home. He looked at the quaint home that Theresa had used Crane money to build. He smiled to himself, that had definitely caused a stir in the Crane house. Especially with Rebecca. He loved it when Theresa got the better of those two. Unfortunately, right now they were winning the battle, they had managed somehow to take her son away from her. Crane influence surely had to be the cause. No sane judge would take Little Ethan from Theresa unless he was being bought out. And with Crane money, no doubt.  
  
Fox thought about his own father, Little Ethan's father. He was a true son- of-a-bitch. How could he allow Rebecca and Gwen to do this? How could he just sit back and do nothing? He hadn't quite figured that one out yet, but he was definitely going to make it a priority on his to do list. That was, of course, after he saw Theresa.  
  
He knocked on the door and a short time later it opened. Whitney stood starring at him. "Fox, you made it. I wasn't for certain if you were coming or not."  
  
"Why wouldn't I?" he said coming in past her.  
  
"I just thought you said when you left Harmony you weren't ever coming back. You said you weren't welcomed by your family."  
  
"Screw my family or what they think. Theresa needs me right now. That's why I'm here. Where is she?"  
  
Whitney rolled her eyes in exasperation, "She's locked herself in her room. Typical, Theresa!"  
  
Fox looked annoyed, "What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"You know how she is, she never does anything halfway. She's completely acting like a child. She's refusing to come out of her room. She won't talk to any of us. She won't eat. She's being ridiculous about this." Whitney went on.  
  
Fox looked at the woman he thought he loved, he had never seen her like this. This side of Whitney was definitely not appealing, "Tell me, Whitney, how is a woman who just had her child riped from her supposed to act?"  
  
Whitney looked at Fox stunned, "I...I..."  
  
"I mean, her son was pulled from her arms, kick and screaming, begging her to help him. All the while her family watching. The man who's supposed to keep his best interest at heart, my half-brother, Ethan, sitting back and letting Gwen and Rebecca pull off this bullshit. How the hell would you fell?" He walked away, leaving her speechless.  
  
Fox walked to Theresa's door and stood outside of it for a minute. Conjuring up the courage to take on the task that lay before him. He gently tapped on Theresa's door.  
  
"I told you to leave me the hell alone." Theresa yelled at the door.  
  
"Theresa, it's me." He said quitely against the door. He heard her tiny footsteps coming toward the door and a seconds later she slowly opened the it. Starring up at him with her broke heart showing right through her eyes, she fell into Fox's arms.  
  
"Oh, Fox, what am I going to do?" She cried.  
  
He patted her hair. He had never felt anything softer or ever smelled anything quite so sweet. He wanted nothing more than at that moment than to take care of her. "You're going to stand up and be the woman that I know you can be, Theresa. You're a fighter, not a loser. We're going to get your son back. I'll guarantee you that."  
  
"You don't understand, Fox." She said against his chest. "They won't even let me have supervised visitations with him. I can't call him. I can't send him letters or toys. Nothing."  
  
"I'll see what I can about that, Theresa. Don't you worry, I'll take care of everything." He pulled her so tight into him he could fell her heartbeat against his chest. "I'll make everything right."  
  
Theresa had no doubt in her mind that he would.  
  
Lydia, are you proud of me. I gave the old shrewd Whitney what was coming to her, or at least I did a little bit. I thought I would throw that one if for your sake. Anyways, guys, as always, thanks for your reviews. They're sweet. Keep them up. I really enjoy reading them. 


End file.
